Sibling Rivalry
by Eryniell
Summary: (A/N:This is sort of a prequel to my other story Brêg Hên (Wild Child).) It's Estel’s first archery lesson and things don’t go quite as planned. Please review. PLEASE.


Summary: Estel's first archery lesson doesn't go as planned.

A/N: This is sort of a prequel to Brêg Hên (Wild Child). Characters may seem OOC. Especially Elrohir.

Sibling Rivalry

Estel trudged slowly behind his brother Elrohir, dreading the torture that was soon to come. 

"Archery lessons. Why, oh why, do I have to learn _archery_?" he grumbled.

Elrohir's sharp hearing picked up on Estel's complaints and he said, "Because you will be grown one day, and it would not do for you to be running around in battle armed with nothing but a blunted toy sword. You need to learn to use real weapons."

"I know," Estel whined, "but I don't want to be grown up yet." 

They reached the archery practice field, which sat nearly empty except for a few young elves practicing their skills.

"Alright. Enough complaining," Elrohir said. He handed Estel a bow and quiver that he had made for the young human and took his own bow off of his back. "Now, we'll practice with blunted arrows first. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Estel shot his brother a glare. "My aim isn't _that_ bad. There's hardly anyone here for me to hurt, anyway. Except for maybe you," the seven-year-old said.

Elrohir chuckled. "I'd be very surprised indeed if you managed to hit me, brother, let alone the target," he said, jumping lightly over the kick that was aimed at his shin. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "I'm sorry that I said that. Now, let's begin. And let's at least try to be civil. This won't be any fun at all if you're angry the entire time we're doing it. Take an arrow out of your quiver now."

Estel reached over his shoulder and pulled an arrow out of the quiver that was slung across his back and held the arrow at his side, tapping it impatiently against the side of his leg. He sighed and said in a mocking tone, "Now what do I do, O Wise and Most Powerful Elder Brother?"

Elrohir fought back the urge to scowl at his brother and said, "Hold the bow in your hands like this," he said, showing the young boy the proper way to hold the bow. "Now place the arrow on top of the grip of the bow and pull it back. But be careful when you aim. Try to get as close to the target as possible, because you'd be surprised how far a stray arrow can fly."

Estel obediently complied and smiled sweetly up at his brother. "Now what, Most Excellent Archer of Imladris?"

This time Elrohir did scowl, and a low growl escaped from his lips as he said tersely, "Draw. Back. The. Bow… Aim… Shoot."

"Yes, sir, O Ruler of the Universe."

"Stop calling me names!" Elrohir yelled. As Estel drew the bow, Elrohir angrily shoved his brother and the arrow loosed, completely missing the target. The brothers stared in horror as the arrow shot to the right and straight for a clearing where a group of horses stood. Time seemed to slow as the blunted arrow zoomed towards a large black and struck it in the side. The horse reared up, spooking the other horses in the group, and they simultaneously bolted in several directions.

"A Elbereth…" Elrohir murmured as the horses ran into the woods around Imladris, too fast for him to catch. Then he turned, glaring at Estel who sat in the dirt, staring at the place where the horses had been.

"Oops," the young human said. Then, crying "Ai!" he ducked as a fist came into view.

Elrohir tackled his brother to the ground, pinning him down, but rolled to the side a second later as Estel drove his knee into Elrohir's stomach. They rolled around on the ground, each trying to pin the other down, oblivious to the destruction around them.

When the horses had bolted, they had left quite a trail. Overturned boxes lay on the ground, spilling arrows and targets. A stack of clay practice targets lay shattered on the ground. Spare bows were scattered in the grass, knocked from their resting place against a tree.

As the fight continued, Elrohir and Estel rolled into a tree and Elrohir slammed his brother against the bark.

Estel grinned sardonically. "A wise person once told me that I'd be surprised how far a stray arrow could fly. You were right, brother. A stray arrow _can_ fly pretty far. Nice going, Elrohir," he said. As Elrohir gazed around at the destruction, Estel brought his fist up and punched his brother in the back of the head. Dodging Elrohir's answering swing at his head, he stepped deftly away from the tree and began backing up to the center of the clearing.

Elrohir growled and started after his brother again, his anger taking complete control of him. He shoved Estel to the ground and was prepared to punch him when he heard someone enter the clearing.

The brothers froze as they saw a being greater and more terrible than Sauron himself coming towards them. A shadow darkened his face and fire seemed to be swirling in the dark pools of his eyes.

Elrohir gasped as Estel punched him in the stomach one last time and both of them scrambled to their feet. It was either run and face death later, or face it now and die bravely. Both boys stood at attention, ready to face the wrath of… Elrond Half-Elven.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar is _going on_ here?!" Elrond exclaimed.

Estel and Elrohir looked around and took in all the destruction they had caused. Then they glared at each other and began speaking simultaneously.

"It was an accident!" Estel cried. "…but he started it!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elrohir.

"What?!" Elrohir yelled. "_You_ were the one getting on my nerves! I didn't do anything, and you take your anger out on me by causing all of _this_!" Elrohir flung his arms out, indicating the clearing.

"I didn't _mean_ to! You were the one who made me shoot wrong!" Estel put in.

"If you're made at me, there are better ways to get back at me than running around shooting horses in the a—"

"I _told_ you, YOU were the one who made me shoot wrong!"

"STOP!" came the loud and firm command from the Lord of Imladris. All noise ceased to exist as Elrond stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring at his sons. Not even the birds in the trees dared to make a sound. "What did you two do?" Elrond asked in a menacing tone.

"Well, um, sir… we, uh…" Estel quivered in fear as he tried to explain. "We were going to, um, practice archery, and I was making fun of Elrohir…and he pushed me… and the arrow missed the target…"

"And hit a horse's butt," Elrohir snickered.

Estel glared at his brother, then turned back to face Elrond. "And then we got in a fight and… sorry, sir." Estel hung his head in embarrassment.

Elrohir also muttered an apology.

"I expect better behavior from you two," Elrond reprimanded. "Especially you, Elrohir. I thought that in the past 3,000 years you might have gained some degree of maturity. Apparently, I was wrong."

Elrohir's head shot up as he tried to think of a response. "…I'm mature," was his feeble comeback.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "I see." Then he reached out and grabbed both boys by the ear and began dragging them back to Imladris.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" Estel cried.

Elrohir whimpered as he hurriedly limped after Elrond.

Twenty minutes later, punishments had been arranged and Estel was cleaning up the archery field while Elrohir ran through the woods in search of the missing horses. 

High up on a balcony, Elrond watched as his elder son came back out of the woods, three horses in tow. He shook his head and smiled. It didn't matter if those two were related by blood or not. They would always be typical brothers, perpetually locked in combat for power over the other.

END


End file.
